Scars
by roveandphan
Summary: Phil is abused at home and bullied at school. Dan is Mr. Popular who doesn't care about Phil until he sees Phil's scars. Rated T for self harm and suicidal talk
1. Chapter 1

Phil walked down the halls of the school hoping that they wouldn't find him, "Hey you over weight pig, get over here." The school bully called to Phil before grabbing his shoulder and pushing him down. Phil was defiantly not over weight, he was  
60 pounds underweight, "Dan you want the first whack at him?" Jake asked. "Sure thing." Dan walks over to Phil and punches him in the face, Phil reaches up and feels the blood streaming out of his nose. The group of boys continue to hit  
and punch and beat up Phil for about 20 minutes before Phil covers his face with his arm and Dan sees rows and rows of scars and fresh cuts, "Guys, l-lets just leave him alone." "Okay whatever." They all walk away leaving Dan and  
Phil alone, "Hey man, let me" Dan is cut off by Phil getting up and limping away, "Hey Phil, wait up!" Dan called But Phil was long gone. Phil limped home hoping that his dad wasn't home yet. But of course he was, "Phil you are such a disappointment  
to me," his dad spat before shoving him and Phil went tumbling down the basement stairs, "Phil, John. I'm home." Phil's grandma called, "Philipwhat happened?" His grandma looks worried, "I am fine grandma. I just tripped and fell down the stairs."  
"Oh honey, let's go to the doctor," Phil's grandma grabs his hand and pulls him to the car. The drive to the ER was quiet for the most part, "Phil how long has he been hurting you?" "What?" "Your dad." "Since mum died."  
"Phil that's five years." "Yeah but he didn't do the face damage." "Phil are you being bullied?" "Yeah,". "By who?" Phil froze, "Can we just not talk about it?"  
"Is that what you reallywant?" "Yes." "Okay,"

Phil and his grandma went in and Phil was now in a wheelchair because he's broke both legs, cracked two ribs, and broke his nose, "Phil, do you want to stay home tomorrow?" "NO! Sorry, I want go and stay away from my dad." "Is  
there anyone you can stay with to keep your distance from your dad?" "Yeah... His name is Dan."

Phil got home and went straight to his computer to see if Dan was on MSN.

PL: _Hey, please don't not talk_

DH: _What do you want?_

PL: _Well some stuff is happening at home and I need someone to stay with._

DH: _And you want to stay with me?_

PL: _Yeah is that okay?_

DH: _Let me talk to my parents. I'll be right back_

PL: _Okay_

DH: _Yeah they said it's fine_

PL: _Okay be over in ten_

Phil packed his bag and wheeled over to Dan's house. He knocked on the door, "Hi can I help you?" Dan's mum looked down, "Hi, I'm Phil, Dan said it was alright for me to stay," "Oh you're Phil. Come on in. Dan's  
room is down the hall." "Okay thank you." Phil wheeled his chair down the hallway and hit Dan's room and he knocked, "Come in." "It's locked." "Oh Phil," Dan unlocked the door and Phil came wheeling in, Danjust  
stared in shock, "Did we do this to you?" "No, my dad did the most damage." "Boys time for dinner." Dan wheeled Phil into the kitchen, "Hello Daniel. Hello Philip." Dan's dad greeted him, "Father,"  
"Mr. Howell." "So Philip, what's going on? Why are you staying with us?" Phil froze, "Well about five years ago my mum passed away from a horrible car accident." "Oh I remember you were 10 and your brother was  
13."Dan's mum interrupted. "Yeah, well anyway after she passed my dad got really abusive and my olderbrother got class four brain cancer and passed and then my dad got really abusive and now because of him I may never be able to  
walk again." They all just stared at Phil in shock, "Is that why you are in that chair?" Dan's little brother asked, "Yep I also broke my nose and cracked four ribs." "From your dad?" Dan askedtaking a bite of  
salad, "No some kids at school beat me up today," "Who?" Dan's mum asked "Um Jake, Mark, Caleb and Shawn." "Say Dan aren't those your friends?" Dan's dad raised his eyebrows. "Yeah,  
they beat him up." "We are so proud of you! You didn't."

 **Four Hours Later**

"Boys time for bed." Dan's mum called

'Okay' they both called and they got ready for bed, "You know you didn't have to lie." Dan said looking at Phil who was on the air mattress on his floor, "Yeah but you are letting me stay here." "Okay whatever. Goodnight."  
"Night."

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hope you like this first chapter. I will write more soon I promise**


	2. I Saw Your Wrist's

The next morning Phil woke up to Dan's mum waking them up, "Dan, Phil wake up. It's Friday! You guys can do it!" Dan mumbled something about 'not giving a crap' before getting up to help Phil into his wheel chair, "Good morning Phil," he placed his hands  
on Phil and Phil went stiff, "Please don't hurt me." "I'm not going to." He helped Phil into his wheelchair and went into his bathroom, Phil changed into his clothes before wheeling into Dan's bathroom to iron his hair, "Dan?"  
Phil looked at him, "Your friends at school are going to hurt me." "No they won't. I'll make sure of it." "Sure, why did you make them stop yesterday?" Dan took a deep breath and looked into Phil's blue eyes, "I saw how  
you felt. I know what it's like to be bullied," Dan cautiously reached down and rolled up Phil's sleeve, "And I saw this. " Phil looked at him and Dan got on his knees and started leaning in, "Daniel, Philip? Time  
for breakfast." Dan's dad called. Phil realized what was happening and quickly wheeled away from Dan, the boy who beat him and broke him. He was falling in love with him.

 **Hey guys sorry this chapter is so short. My laptop is broken, my computer is not set up, my iPod is glitching, and my phone doesn't have fanfic on it. But I promise more chapters soon.**


	3. Fat Pig

Dan saw his friends and left Phil's side, "Hey guys!" "What were you doing with the pig?" Jake looked at Dan, "I don't know I was just walking." "Oh when we get to school lets throw him out of his wheelchair and beat him up."

Dan was horrified with what he said, "Okay, let's hurry so we can beat em to his locker,"

They all ran and made it to Phil's locker, "Oi fat pig," Caleb called, Phil looked at Dan with pleading eyes but he ignored them, he grabbed to handles of Phil's wheelchair and flipped him out causing him to wince in pain, "C-Can you g-guys just stop,  
/you don't need to tell me all of thesethings, I know I am over weight, ugly, worthless and a disgrace. You guys and my dad let me know, why do you think I don't tell my dad about this? Like he would care, to him all I am is a disappointment.

And you also don't need to tell me to kill myself. Tried to twice but failed. So can you just leave me alone? Do you know what I go through? An abussive dad, a dead mum and brother, I am not even living at home so just leave me alone." Phil breathed,  
/"You really expect us to believe that?" Shawn scoffed, before punching him in the face, "that is the most pathetic story I have heard," Phil rubbed his cheekcausing his scars and cuts to show, "Oi look, The fat pig is an emo,"

Dan said before regretting it, "He is," Mark smirked, "So what's it like to be emo?" "Well it's better than being a two faced jerk then all **four** of you." Phil said before looking at Dan and shook his head, "And it's not like

any of you would care if I was an emo or not it's really your fault." Before they could do anything else Phil dragged himself and his leg braces into his wheelchair and wheeled away, Dan watched him wheel away, "Well Dan, tomorrow we will beat

/him up instead of listen to his pathetic feelings." Jake said before walking off with Shawn and Caleb. Dan froze and just sat on the floor and thought.

The day zipped by and Phil wheeled to Dan's house, "Hey Phil how was school?" Phil's mum smiled at him, "Where's Dan?"

"With his friends, it was good," "Good, so Mr. Howell and I are going to Adrian's talent show and we will be back later, see you later." Phil faked a smile, "Bye Mrs. Howell." "Bye Phil" Dan's

mum smiled as she walked out. A few minutes later Phil heard Dan's voice followed by Shawn and Caleb, "Dude you told her off," Shawn said looking at Caleb, "I know! Dan you okay?" They both looked at Dan and he didn't look to good, "Yeah just thinking."  
/They went to Dan's room where Phil was, "Why's the pig here?" Shawn looked at Dan, "He's staying with us because of family drama." "Oh well then." "Yeah can you give us a sec?" Shawn and Caleb nodded before leaving the

room, "Hey Phil you okay?" "Don't come near me," Phil hissed, "Look Phil I'm sorry," "Sorry is not enough," Phil shouted, "Then what is?" Dan snapped, "I wish I would have never told you that I cut and that my dad abused me and

that my mum died and my brother died, at this point I would so rather be dead then even staying in your house, at least when I'm dead iwill be free and Iwon't have to deal with you and your friends, is that what you want? Because

that's what I want, Dan have you ever hated yourself so much that you wanted to die?

 **Hey guys sorry for the short chapter and the cliff hanger but I will write more soon I promise.**


End file.
